tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Obarth
Clan Obarth is a tribe of orcs native to the deserts of Vhir, tasked by the city of Zel'bidaal to protect the Coast Road. Their counterparts are the kobold tribe Rock Stalkers who guard the Spice Road. History Formation The conglomeration known as Clan Obarth formed in the year 693LN by a collective of orcs and half-orcs who were originally strictly nomadic with only their priestesses remaining in one location, a cave within the desert well. The tribes consisted of small family groups that moved around the desert herding their small flocks and collecting desert flora. Priestess Capturing The Clan proper formed when the priestesses of the community were approached by representatives of the Magistrates of Zel'bidaal to have the orcs become guards of the Coast Road in exchange for gold and water annually. The priestesses refused, seeing it as an attempt to exploit the tribes by the settled folk, sending the representatives back to their city. A leader among a small minority of one of the tribes, Obar, was contacted by those same representatives and offered a similar deal though his family would benefit the most out of the clan. Soon after this the priestesses of the community were kidnapped by mercenaries and brought to Zel'bidaal. When demands for their release were made by tribal leaders the Magistrates claimed that the orcs were too fractured and savage to be considered an organised group under their laws. The clans needed to form into a single entity and enter into some sort of pact with Zel'bidaal. Only then could such negotiations for the release of the she-orcs could be made. Obar was the most vocal to agreeing to these demands and became the clan's leader as the Zelfolk seemed most willing to work with him. The agreement was that for a hundred generations the clan of Obarth would guard the Coast Road and in exchange the priestesses of the clan would be returned, albeit at an annual rate along with the tribes meagre payment. The War in the Silence For more information on this event, see here. To the surprise of many, including most of Clan Obarth, the a group of orcs declared independence from Zel'bidaal during the conflict that had emerged following the rise of the Usurper. The clan rescued their priestesses during the actual battle for Zel'bidaal, finding common ground with the Rock Stalker tribe from the north who were also seeking independence. The clan has chosen new leaders from among the priestesses, who have returned the orcs to their nomadic lifestyle of their ancestors. Guard Duties As guards of the Coast Road, Clan Obarth have a number of duties related to the protection of travellers and caravans. If one is travelling along the road, you will encounter various outposts along the route in mimicry of Zel architecture which the Obarth Clan have set up as their way-stations. Here you can hire a guard to escort you to the next station, for a Moon or silver piece, or the whole route of the road for a Sun or a gold piece. Caravans that bear the mark of the Magistrates automatically receive protection, being guarded by the elite of the Clan's warriors. Society A Guard for every Name Obarth society has had to adapt quite suddenly to the changes that their guard duties have put upon them, all able bodied warriors are expected to fulfill their family's commitment to the pact to the Zel'bidaal, usually the first child is trained up to perform this duty as having no children at all being a guard is a taboo in Obarth society as one is seen as not caring for the well being of the priestesses and the clan. New Wealth The deal with Zel'biadaal has created a small wealthy group of orcs, centred around Obar and his friends and family, that had not experienced such things before. Many dress in elaborate and ostentatious outfits in style with the upper classes of Zel society, often a far cry different from the simple rugged style of dress the rest of the clan partakes in. Category:Orc Category:Organisations Category:Vhir